El caballero misterioso y la rosa blanca
by AlexissEdith
Summary: [En progreso] [AU] [OoC] [OC] Han pasado ya unos cuantos años de que Anais salvara el planeta de París y cada quien en su lugar ha hecho su vida. Mas él ha venido en su búsqueda dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho tiempo atrás. Pero... ¿qué pasara cuando descubra que ella no recuerda nada?
1. Misterio sin respuesta aparente

**A/N:**

**1)Los personajes ,en cuanto a nombres y rasgos físicos, (no así en sus personalidades), le pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2) A pesar de que la historia toma ciertos hechos de la serie no pretende ser una continuación de la misma.**

**3) Los nombres que se utilizaran en esta historia son tomados de la versión latinoamericana dado la localización a la que han sido trasladados los personajes, un país de Sudamérica. **

** 4)Los capítulos estarán escritos en primera persona, siendo Anais, (Fuu), las que los relate en su mayoría, salvo ciertas excepciones en las que relatará París (Ferio).**

* * *

**El caballero misterioso y la rosa blanca:**

** Misterio sin respuesta aparente**

Desde hace dos semanas, todos los días al despertarme, me encontraba sobre mi almohada una rosa blanca. Y al ver la rosa me pasaba todo el día preguntándome ¿Cómo había aparecido en mi cama? y lo más importante ¿quién la había dejado allí?.

A mi mente llegaban explicaciones simples como que era una broma de mí compañera de cuarto y otras un tanto más extrañas como que era cosa de fantasmas. Mas ninguna de estas explicaciones lograba convencerme del todo por lo que opté por colocar cada rosa, que recibía, en un lindo florero de vidrio color azul y no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo con el correr de los días la situación se volvió más inusual. Pues además de la, ya habitual, rosa blanca aparecía ahora trocitos de papel con inscripciones en tinta china. Dichas inscripciones rezaba: «_Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, logre encontrarte»_, «_Es el momento de que regreses al lugar al que perteneces», «Va haciendo hora de que te reclame como mía, y te lleve conmigo»._

Ahora sí que no comprendía nada ¿qué significaba todo esto?, ¿quién era el autor de todo aquello, y qué quería de mí?. Y lo que es peor ¿en qué siniestro juego había caído?.


	2. En busca de respuestas

**A/N:**

**1)Los personajes ,en cuanto a nombres y rasgos físicos, (no así en sus personalidades), le pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2) A pesar de que la historia toma ciertos hechos de la serie no pretende ser una continuación de la misma.**

**3) Los nombres que se utilizaran en esta historia son tomados de la versión latinoamericana dado la localización a la que han sido trasladados los personajes, un país de Sudamérica.**

**4)Los capítulos estarán escritos en primera persona, siendo Anais, (Fuu), las que los relate en su mayoría, salvo ciertas excepciones en las que relatará París (Ferio).**

* * *

** En busca de respuestas**

Tomé entre mis manos el último de los trozos de papel que había recibido, junto con la rosa, y releí con incertidumbre y temor su contenido_: __«V__a haciendo hora de que te reclame como mía, y te lleve conmigo». _

Leer la palabra «mía» unida a la frase «te llevaré conmigo» me hizo temblar como si estuviera descalza sobre la nieve, y no era para menos dos emociones distintas confluían en mí. Por un lado me atraía la idea de que pudiera causar ese efecto posesivo en alguien y trataba de imaginar cómo era ese alguien. Pero por el otro lado temía que se tratase de una de esas locas personas que se obsesionan y terminan por matar al objeto de su obsesión. De noticias así están llenos los diarios, por lo que era fácil imaginarse terminar tirada en una zanja o descampado herida de muerte o degollada.

Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté cuando mi amiga, mirándome con sus tiernos ojos carmesí y poniéndome una mano en el hombro, me dijo:

—Anaís… Anaís, ¿estás bien?

—Eh…ah, sí estoy bien Lucy. Perdona no te oí entrar. —Balbuceé rápidamente.

—De eso me di cuenta, te llame varias veces y no me respondías. Parecía que estabas en otra parte, ¿acaso te preocupa algo? —Volvió a preguntar Lucy con el semblante preocupado.

—No pasa nada…son cosas del trabajo. No te preocupes Lucy, ahora me tomo un té y se me pasa. —dije yo lo más tranquila que pude.

Me retiré rápidamente a la cocina pues no quería preocuparla. Desde que sus padres habían muerto, y ella se había mudado a la casa de Marina para no ser una carga para sus hermanos, nos habíamos prometido con esta última que no la agobiaríamos con nuestras cosas. Pero a la larga Lucy Shidou termina descubriendo aquello que se le oculta, así que en este caso no quedaba más que salir de casa lo antes posible. Fue así como, después de tomar un té, recogí mi bolso y salí a la calle.

* * *

Mientras me dirigía a tomar el bus que me llevase a mi trabajo me puse a pensar en las circunstancias que nos llevaron a Lucy, Marina y yo a ser amigas y a trasladarnos de Tokio a Argentina. Hace varios años atrás cuando las tres teníamos catorce años tuvimos, con cada una de nuestras correspondientes escuelas, una excursión a la Torre de Tokio. Bien no sé que nos pasó allí pero luego de cierto suceso borroso nosotras tres nos volvimos inseparables, nos veíamos después de las clases y el verano lo pasábamos juntas.

Fueron momentos muy felices hasta que a nuestros dieciséis los padres de Lucy murieron en un accidente y eso nos dejó desbastadas. Pero rápidamente nos repusimos del mal trance y Marina y yo le dimos nuestro incondicional apoyo a Lucy acordando que terminado el estudio secundario iríamos a la misma universidad. Para ese entonces Shidou ya se había mudado con Ryuuzaki y los padres de esta última prácticamente la trataban como a una hija más.

Finalizando la preparatoria y por recomendación del hijo de un canciller nos trasladamos a estudiar a Córdoba, Argentina. Ese hermoso lugar rodeado de lagos, ríos y sierras nos hacía recordar un paisaje que siempre se hacía presente en nuestros sueños. En Córdoba capital estuvimos un tiempo pues cerca de concluir nuestros estudios universitarios decidimos mudarnos a otra localidad de esa provincia y así fue como terminamos en Villa General Belgrano. Aquel paraje nos remitía un poco a nuestro añorado Tokio sobre todo por la blanca nieve que caía en invierno y por un cerro, el Uritorco, que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de dicha localidad y que ejercía el mismo efecto magnético que la Torre de Tokio.

Pero porqué recordaba todo aquello en este preciso momento no sabría explicarlo mas algo dentro de mí me obligaba a hacer ese ejercicio memorístico el cual se vio interrumpido por una peli azul que, con medio cuerpo fuera del auto, me dijo:

—Hey, Anaís ¿Cómo estás? —Ante aquel grito me di vuelta y vi a Marina, quien antes de que pudiera contestarle agregó—: Si vas para el trabajo subí que con Ascot te llevamos.

—Ah… sí, gracias. —dije saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y subiendo al auto.

—¿Todavía no te han entregado el auto que compraste? —preguntó Marina a penas me acomodé en el asiento trasero del Mercedes Benz azul marino.

—No, todavía no me lo entregaron. Creo que debe de ser porque lo elegí en otro color y no como venía de fábrica. —Me apresuré a decir, aunque en verdad ni me había puesto a pensar en el auto que me compré hacía no más de quince días.

—Aunque te hayan dicho que tardaría un poco más el envío por la elección del color, no te olvides de hacer el reclamo porque las concesionarias son rápidas para exigir los pagos pero bastante ineficientes a la hora de las entregas. —Me aconsejó Ryuuzaki pero mi atención estaba puesta en otro lado, pues por un segundo creí que algo nos estaba siguiendo.

—Me parece que nuestra querida Anaís está en otro planeta pues no te escucho ni una sola palabra, mi dulce Marina. —Comentó Ascot Johnson trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

—Lo siento mucho, Marina. No fue mi intención no escucharte lo que pasa es que ando con algunos problemas en el trabajo —Me excusé y viendo que ya habíamos llegado a al lugar en que laboro agregué—: Mañana a la hora del té te cuento con más detalle lo que me anda pasando. Ahora los dejó tengo una clase que dar. Adiós, se cuidan los dos por favor y éxitos con el caso judicial que se traen entre manos.

* * *

Luego de esto entré en el Instituto y me dirigí al salón de clase a impartir las tres horas cátedra de filosofía. El tema de hoy, «Alegoría de la Caverna» de Platón, gustó tanto a mis alumnos y hubo tanta participación que no tuve tiempo de pensar ni en las extrañas cartas ni en la usual rosa blanca. Bueno por lo menos hasta que cierto alumno planteo si era un imperativo el querer saber o si se podía seguir viviendo feliz en la ignorancia en la que se encontraban los individuos dentro de la caverna. Ya que para dicho alumno el personaje que había alcanzado la luz del conocimiento no era del todo feliz, puesto que no tenía con quien compartir ese conocimiento y esa sabiduría obtenida lo había sumido en la soledad y en el sufrimiento. Lo aquí planteado me hizo pensar en cuán ventajoso era para mí el averiguar el misterio oculto tras la rosa y las cartas y me recorrió un escalofrío el imaginar que la indagación podía terminar mal.

Saliendo de mis pesimistas razonamientos di como valido su planteo pero agregué que el sujeto no solo era más sabio sino también más libre y eso, lejos de la soledad que pudiera acarrear, lo colocaba en cierta ventaja con respecto al resto que se quedaba en la caverna. Ya que ahora él era el dueño de su vida y podía ir a sus anchas eligiendo lo que creía más adecuado para sí mismo, pues no estaba encadenado a un lugar ni era manejado por sombras reflejadas en la pared. En otras palabras este sujeto podía contemplar e interpretar la realidad por sí mismo.

Vi en el rostro de mi alumno el reflejo de la refutación pero no pudo alegar más nada porque sonó el timbre anunciando que la clase había concluido. Tomé mi maletín, saludé a mis alumnos y me encaminé al exterior del salón. A penas crucé el umbral de la puerta divisé a Facundo García, el colega con el que más afinidad tenía dentro de mi ámbito laboral, lo saludé y juntos nos acompañamos hasta fuera del establecimiento.

* * *

Ya afuera del instituto Facundo se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la parada del autobús y durante el recorrido hacia la misma le conté de las cartas y las rosas. Él rápidamente minimizó el asunto con ese aire despreocupado que tanto lo caracterizaba y que tanto yo admiraba.

—Anaís a este asunto no debes de darle más vueltas, es claro que solo se trata de una broma. —indicó Facundo con suavidad.

—¿Una broma? —repuse yo, al tiempo que añadía—: y ¿quién puede estar detrás de ella?

—No sabría decirte a ciencia cierta quién o quiénes están detrás de esto, pero me arriesgaría a decir que se podría tratar de alguno de tus alumnos o tal vez algunas de tus compañeras de la facultad de psicología. —Aventuró a decir mi colega.

—Acaso piensas que mis alumnos son capaces de algo así, ni que fueran niños de primaria —recalqué—, y mis compañeras de la facultad son todas adultas, no creo que se presten para este tipo de cosas. —Lo miré incrédula y algo enojada al terminar de decir estas palabras.

—Bueno, no te enojes Anaís. Sólo quería que entendieras que no era tan grave lo del asunto de la rosa e intentaba tranquilizarte —Me miró con sus ojos negros como pidiéndome disculpas—, y para que esto quede atrás que tal si te invito un café ¿aceptas? —propuso rápida y amablemente.

—Acepto encant… —Comencé a decir pero no pude acabar la oración ya que una sombra pasó raudamente por mi lado y un débil viento me envolvió llevándome casi al colapso.

Y no era para menos puesto que esa brisa trajo a mí un aroma conocido...maderas orientales, como el sándalo, y ese toque cítrico que bien podría ser pomelo o mandarina me bosquejan una lejana imagen de alguien que me sostuvo en sus brazos.


End file.
